The Flight of Marriage
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Harry Potter and Jessica White, now Jessica Potter, have just been married! What amazing adventures will marriage and childbirth bring them? And can they raise twin pranksters and still have their sanity? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, I'm going to answer to the reviews I got for "Love at First Flight", which are pretty much all from one person.

To my BEST reviewer of this story, **fierceasatiger: **Yes, seeing as James and Oliver Phelps are MINEY-MINE-MINE (how did you know?), I now dub thee, Mrs. Radcliffe and Mrs. Biggerstaff! Wow, two husbands. I'm impressed. No, I'm not boy crazy, I just like writing romance stories! And I'm glad that you like my fics so much! -big hug-

Harry: I'm glad, too! -bigger hug and kiss on cheek-

Oliver: I'm gladder than you! -biggest hug and kiss on cheek-

**Inuyashalurver: **If you're who I think you are, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT! If not, sorry for the misunderstanding!

**Spicy-obsession: **Okay, well, I appreciate your flame and I will try and learn from it. Just don't hurt me. -cowers in a corner- Oh, and I actually agree that it's too rushed. I write whatever comes into my mind, so it's not that unusual for my stories to be rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the wedding, the glorious day that Jessica White and Harry Potter had been waiting for. Jessica stood in her dressing room, turning in front of a long mirror. She was wearing a creamy white wedding dress with a long veil that covered her face. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, and she was holding a bouquet of roses. Her face was free of makeup except for a bit of blush, and she had never been more nervous. Hermione, her maid of honor, stood by her, smiling.

"Jess, Harry loves you more than life itself, and he's been loving life ever since you helped him defeat Lord Voldemort. He loves you," she said soothingly, bending down to finish the last minute perfections on the dress. Jessica sighed and straightened out her veil so that it covered most of her face, which was rapidly going pale.

"Hermione, how could you stand all of these nerves with you and Ron's wedding?" she asked. "We're only having the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Draco (A/N: he's good now), and Sirius (A/N: yes SIRIUS LIVES! How can a curtain kill you, anyway)!"

Hermione just smiled and stood up, brushing off her pale green bridesmaid dress.

"I've known Ron practically all my life, and I trust him with my life. It's not a COMPLETELY perfect match, but if it was, where's the fun in that?" she said, half-jokingly. Jessica smiled and nodded, the color returning to her face.

"Come on. Harry will think that I ran off with someone if I don't get there in 15 minutes."

They walked out of Jessica's house and to the small church, which was very homey. Hermione winked at Jessica when it was time for Hermione to walk down with Ron, and left her, feeling very nervous. When it was time, Jessica stood and walked silently out of the small room into the small church. She smiled at everyone as she walked down the isle to Harry, who was standing there wearing a brand-new tux. His hair had, miraculously, been smoothed down and his dazzling green eyes were sparkling. He smiled tenderly at her when she got up to the alter.

"Do you, Jessica White, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health?"

"I do," she said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"And do you, Harry Potter, take Ms. Jessica White, be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health?" the preacher finally asked. Harry smiled.

"I do," he said gently.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Harry smiled yet again and captured her lips with his. As they broke apart, everyone cheered and rushed up to congratulate them.

"Harry, you lucky git!" Sirius grinned as he slapped Harry on the back.

"I'm twice your age and I'm STILL not married!"

"Ah, well," Harry grinned and looked at Jessica, who was laughing with Ginny, who had just caught the bouquet. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, you two will be inseparable on that honeymoon!" he said jovially.

"That's not exactly news to me," said Draco, his silvery eyes twinkling with his arm around Ginny's waist. Jessica gasped.

"Are you two-?"

"Yes," Ginny said, blushing prettily. "We're engaged."

Jessica gave Ginny a huge hug while Harry slapped Draco on the back.

"Congratulations, Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Ron began to turn red at the base of his neck, but shook Draco's hand and grinned at him. Jessica noticed the red and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" George exclaimed, earning a stern glare from Mrs. Weasley and a laugh from both Bill and Charlie. "It's time to PAR-TAY!"

The whole congregation stepped out of the way as Harry and Jessica took hands, raised their wands, and changed the church into a party room. Guests were already there and the music was blaring. Fred and George immediately moved to the dance floor and began grooving to, "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy. Jessica smiled and laughed as Hermione dragged a protesting Ron onto the floor and Harry slipped an arm around her waist.

"This could be the start of a beautiful relationship," he murmured into her ear.


	2. Seeing the Uncles 1 and 2

**3 years later**

"HARRY!" Jessica Potter screamed. "IT'S TIME!"

Harry gasped and grabbed Jessica's arm. He had had enough experience with Apparation to know that regular Apparation wasn't safe for pregnant women. He quickly snapped his fingers and concentrated on Saint Mungo's. In less than a second, they were there. He hurried his wife up to the front desk.

"Please, ma'me, my wife is pregnant and in labor!" he burst in one breath. The witch's eyes widened and quickly nodded.

"Follow me. Quickly!"

She then hurried away, with Harry half-carrying his wife along behind her. Exactly 24 hours later, two healthy baby twins, girls, were born. They each had a small ring of soft brown hair on their heads, and their eyes were bright green. The helpful MediWitch placed the twins into Jessica's arms. They were wrapped in soft pink blankets.

"What should we name them?" Jessica said looking at Harry and smiling, her curls damp from labor.

"How about Georgia and Fredericka?" Harry said, smiling. Jessica shook her head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Ginger Ronald Potter and Holly George Potter," Jessica said. "Fine. But I get to choose the godfathers and godmothers," Harry said.

"Okay, Fred, George, Ron, and Sirius for godfathers and Hermione, Ginny…" he trailed off.

"And Mrs. Weasley and Prof. Mcgonagall for godmothers," Jessica finished.

"Okay," Harry said. Just then, the entire Weasley family, Sirius, Draco, and Hermione burst into the room. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Jessica, looked at the girls, and cried out, "Oh, they're TWINS!"

Fred and George high-fived each other.

"What are their names?" Hermione asked as she tickled one of them on the foot. The baby giggled.

"They're names are Ginger Ronald Potter and Holly George Potter," said Harry. George and Ron cheered.

For the next half-hour, people cooed, cuddled, and spoiled the twins. Draco had just gotten Ginger when the MediWizard came in and asked them, politely, to leave.

"The twins must spend some time with their parents."

Draco handed over Ginger, and Ginny snatched Holly from her mother's deep purse. She gave Holly to Jessica, took her daughter Brittany's hand, and everyone walked out, Mister and Mrs. Weasley looking very dejected. The next day, Jessica got out of the hospital. The couple went straight to the Weasley's house.

"Oh, they are just the CUTEST little things!" squealed Lavender and Parvati.

"What are their names?"

"This is Ginger Ronald Potter," Jessica said, holding up the baby in her arms. "And that is Holly George Potter."

Ginger and Holly gurgled and laughed as Parvati and Lavender tickled them. Prof. Mcgonagall stepped over to them. She smiled and said, "They really are quite adorable."

**10 years later**

"Oh, Mum, can we please go to Hogwarts?" pleaded ten-year-old Ginger Potter at Platform 9 3/4, seeing off all of her cousins. The ten year olds were growing up to be beautiful young girls, with thick, curly dark brown hair and dark green eyes that were large and slightly almond-shaped. Their father, Harry Potter, smiled and said, "Ginge, you and Holly are too young. You'll be able to go next year."

"But Dad," whined Holly, crossing her arms and pouting exactly like her twin. "Brittany gets to go!"

Brittany Malfoy was Ginger and Holly's snobby cousin. She smiled snootily at the twins. She had long, strawberry blonde curls that cascaded down to her midback and ice blue eyes. The twins glared back at her.

"When she comes back, we'll get 'er," Holly muttered to Ginger. They were notorious pranksters, having learned many tricks from their "uncles," Fred, George, and "Uncle Paddy".

"Girls, give your cousins good-bye kisses, and we'll go see a movie, then we'll go to Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop, okay?" Jessica said, gathering her twins into her arms and lifting them up to kiss their cousins, Bill Jr., Bill and Fluer's oldest and Charlie Jr., Charlie and Veronica Weiss's middle child, on the cheeks. They were in their third year, and TALL. Then they kissed Brittany, and when they did, Ginger pinched her back and Holly tugged at one of her strawberry blonde curls. Brittany yelped, but the train whistle covered it up. She stuck her tongue out at them, and was immediately reprimanded by Ginny, her mother.

"Brittany, leave your cousins alone!" she scolded sharply, fighting down a grin. Her little goddaughters were growing up to be just like Fred and George, who hadn't seen the girls in almost a year, what with being so busy with the shop, Angelina, who had married Fred, and Katie, who had married George. Then all of their cousins got on the train and they waved good-bye to them, laughing as Bill and Charlie waved vigorously at their sons.

"Now, what movie do you want to see?" Jessica asked.

"WE WANNA SEE UNCLE FRED AND UNCLE GEORGE FIRST!" they yelled happily. Harry laughed and Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled. Harry picked up Ginger and Jessica picked up Holly and they Apparated to Diagon Alley, where Fred and George worked. The girls, as soon as their parents dropped them, raced over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was packed with customers. Harry and Jessica ran after them.

"Come on, you two," Harry said, and, taking them both by the hand, led them into the shop.

"Hello and- bless my soul!" cried Fred as he opened the door. "George! Look who we have here!"

George came running out of the back room and over to Fred. He spotted the young girls, and, laughing, picked them up and hugged them.

"Holly! Ginge!" he cried. "How're our favorite twins?"

He put them down and stood next to Fred. They still looked exactly the same, with flaming red hair and mischievous blue eyes, which had small wrinkles around the edges. Fred turned to George with an expression of mock surprise.

"Are you SURE that these are our Holly and Ginge?" he asked. "I mean, they're so big and pretty!"

Holly and Ginger giggled, and Fred picked them up and whirled them around.

"We haven't see our favorite twins in more than a year!" he cried. He put them back on the ground and looked at their parents.

"Do these little ladies still have the singing voices they did a year ago?" he asked. Harry smiled and looked at the young girls.

"Knock 'em dead, sweeties," he said. Holly hopped up and down, saying, "Me first!"

Fred and George nodded and yelled, "Excuse us, everyone! Our goddaughters have kindly agreed to sing for us!"

The shop cheered. Holly and Ginger stood, basking in it all. Then Holly stood on the stage that Fred had created and took the microphone. She smiled and sang just a short part of a song.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_Have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say, it's time to say it_

_Good-bye, good-bye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_Found a photo of the present I was looking for_

_It's hard to say, it's time to say it_

_Good-bye, good-bye_

Everyone in the tiny packed store cheered and clapped. Ginger slapped Holly on the hand and walked up to the mike. "Give it up for my twin, Holly!" she yelled.

The crowd burst into fresh applause. Ginger grinned and began to sing.

_Is everybody going crazy_

_Is anybody gonna save me_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"They still got it!" Fred and George said happily. Fred magicked the stage away and hugged the young twins again.

"How old are you two?" George asked.

"Ten, as of yesterday," Ginger and Holly answered, grinning.

"Oh, bugger!" Fred exclaimed. "We forgot about it!"

"We noticed," Jessica, Ginger, and Holly said at the exact same time.

"Well, to make it up to you, how about we spend the entire day doing whatever you want?" said George.

Holly and Ginger looked at each other, grinned, and shouted, "BAM!"

A/N: Done! Sorry to keep you waiting! REVIEW!


End file.
